From Death Do Us Part
by random.clumsy.vampire
Summary: don't read this
1. How is that fair?

From Death Do Us Part…

Guys, this is my very first shot at my own fanfiction story. It might not be good but I'm pretty proud of it  Flames are absolutely welcome but make sure you have an opinion behind your words and maybe a beta would be nice? I'm going to look for one…

Chapter One

Bella's POV

"Edward, Anthony asked me today if he could go to that camp he brought a brochure home for last week," I said, while sitting on a white swinging bench in the backyard of Edward's and my home (well, and Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. But they barely count…)

"I thought it sounded fun. I wish I had gone to camp when I was thirteen…" My husband replied.

It may look weird to a lot of people, a nineteen-year-old girl and an eighteen-year-old guy with a thirteen-year-old son. But the age difference, about 5 years, is about the same difference between Carlisle and his adopted children, so it's pretty normal to our family (well as normal as 8 vampires and a human child can get)

"So you think we should let him go?" I asked Edward, turning to him only to find him standing behind me with his hands relaxing my shoulders and him whispering in my ear.

"It's up to you baby, but I think it sounds fun."

I love how he does that, he just knows exactly when and how to take your breath away.

Not that I needed to breathe anyway, the night after our wedding Edward changed me into a vampire. It wasn't really as bad as he had said before he bit me, but I don't remember much from that night.

When I woke up from three days of sleep, I never felt the need for blood. Carlisle said it was because of my distaste for blood in my human life. Edward agreed and I, of course, agreed as well. Although Carlisle also said that was my only power. We found out later that night that I indeed had another shocking, life-changing, fabulous, useful power.

And what might that power be?

It's…well it's…you know what? If you're so smart, why don't you figure it out yourself?

Anthony's POV

My mom and my dad are vampires, simple as that. They get along so well together and they really love each other, you can see it in their eyes every time they look at each other.

I can always hear them laughing and talking and sometimes…kissing. My room is right between Emmett's room and Jasper's room. I used to sleep in my parents room from the time I was born to a few years ago. Then Carlisle, my grandfather, decided we needed to move from Forks and into another rainy, cloudy town. So now everyone has their own room and there are a few guest bedrooms for Carlisle's friends.

He chose Alaska. Yep, we are now in Denali, Alaska with Tanya, my father's personal fangirl, and her coven. Can we say…ewww?

So I have to constantly watch her drape herself all over my father and him push her away. Most of the time…

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hall to my parent's bedroom yesterday and I started hearing things. Not voice-in-your-head things, but crashing things. I got a little worried once I realized the noises were coming from my parent's room._

"_Oh Edward…"_

_Was that my mom? It didn't sound like my mom…it sounded like-_

"_Tanya." I heard my dad say with out one ounce of disgust or annoyance in his voice._

_I walked over to the door as fast as I could and slowly opened the door, making sure not to make any sound. Surprisingly, my dad seemed to be to caught up in whatever he was doing because he hadn't even noticed with his super senses that I was there._

_I looked inside the door and what I saw was the ugliest, most disgusting, sick thing I had ever seen in my entire life (note: I have lived with Rosalie and Emmett for my entire life, so it was pretty disgusting)._

_On my father and mother's bed was Tanya in almost a backbend pushing herself up against my father who was kissing her passionately._

_He didn't push her away. He didn't say to stop. He didn't even slow down._

_I closed the door just as quietly as I had opened it and walked quietly away._

_I had just witnessed first-hand my father cheating on my mother, the one he loved so much he was willing to die at any given moment for, with Tanya, the snobby Barbie doll that he had shown such dislike in until now. How is that fair for a thirteen-year-old boy?_

**What did you think? Review for my stories and I promise to reply and recognize you in the next chapter! I'll review for yours too! Click the button, man. Seriously. Just click it. That's all you have to do. CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON. ******** I'm calm again ******


	2. Tell me you're kidding

**Disclaimer for WHOLE story: Don't own. Wait wait…no…still don't it…crap.**

**Oh my freaking GOD!! You all do realize that I posted that story at like 11 last night central time? I had like…8 reviews!! I know that's probably not considered a whole lot here, but still, you guys rock!! I love you all and well…I'm sorry for making you all hate Edward for a few moments. Lmao!**

**So a big round of applause for:**

_Noonie93,_ **indigenousbleu**, _Lannerssr,_ **Sara Michele Cullen**, _undeniablebloodlust,_ **usaprincess242, **_xXxElianexXx,_ **Bookflower**

**And not to mention everyone who adding this to their story alerts. Did I mention I posted this at 11 o'clock last night my time?! Jesus Christ you people must just get home from school and start reading…my mom usually yells at me for that :) Did I mention I love you guys!! I think I did…N'ways…onward…**

**Chapter Two**

**B POV**

I just walked through the door to our coven's house…well it actually used to be a small (but beautiful) hotel.

Even though we don't need all of the rooms because all of the married couples share a room with their significant other, Carlisle and Alice insisted that we get a large house. Alice just wanted the closet space.

Carlisle on the other hand, thought that Anthony would want a big house because he 'would be making lots of friends and having parties', little did he know that Anthony only has one friend, Theodore (or Ted).

When we first moved to Alaska, everyone wanted to be his friend, everyone wanted him in their clique.

Him being best friends with the biggest loser in school changed everything.

Speaking of Anthony, I wonder where he is.

"Anthony! I'm home honey!"

"Uh…okay mom." His voice sounded like it was coming from the game room (the one Emmett _insisted_ on…)

"You want a popsicle? I got the red ones you like…" I asked.

"I want a popsicle, mom!" This did not come from Anthony, it came from Emmett, who was trying to speak with an incredibly girlie voice.

"I'm sure you do Emmett, and if you could eat, I would totally give you one," I said sarcastically.

"Gosh!" He called back in the same girlie voice. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he couldn't see them.

"No thanks, mom, maybe later," Anthony has definitely inherited his father's manners. They were both so honest and sweet. One would think it hard to love someone so much, but I did. I loved Edward so much it almost hurt. Great now I sound like a sap story…

"Okay hun, tell me when you're ready for dinner," I replied sweetly while walking towards the game room with a popsicle in my hand ready to give him, even though he said he didn't want one.

When I looked inside the green room with blue edgings, he was nowhere to be found. I walked over to the door in the back of the room that led to our loft (decorated by Esme).

Sure enough, when I opened the door, there was Anthony, sitting on the dark blue couch by the window, with his knees pulled up to his chest and staring at me with confused and sad eyes.

This is how he has been acting lately around me. He hasn't spoken a word to Edward. He even told Alice to 'buzz off', he normally lets her pick out his clothes and cologne and other stuff like that.

"Anthony, what's the matter?" I said sitting down in Hillary's pink and black bean-bag chair that Alice and Rosalie demanded Carlisle get her for her birthday.

"Nothing, Mom."

"Come on sweetie, I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Mom, it's not that bad…just…" He started hesitantly.

"Just what?"

"Just some kids at school giving me a hard time…"

"That's never seemed to bother you before." I said questioningly, " what is wrong, honey, you can tell me anything."

"But…but…you don't want to know…"

"Sweetie, anything that's bothering you is bothering me. Please just tell me."

"…Okay, Mom, but be ready to hear something you're definitely not going to want to hear…All right, so yesterday-" He was cut off by my loving husband, Edward.

"Bella, sugar, are you home yet?" He asked.

I turned towards Anthony again.

"We'll finish this later okay?" A pained look crept onto Anthony's face.

"Yeah, sure. Whenever."

"Love you," I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too," came his reply and when I opened the door to go see Edward I found him standing right behind the door, waiting for me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something…" He began while I looked at him intently, holding his hand and walking towards our bedroom with him.

"Anything," I said.

"But you have to promise not to tell Anthony. I don't want him to hate me. I don't want you to hate me either…"

**Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that! That's for all you mean people who leave cliffhangers in your stories and expect me not to! --sticks tongue out--. I really am sorry for doing that to you, but I love this chapter because there's just so much going on underneath Bella's nose…and underneath Edward if you know what I mean…**

**LoL anyway you should definitely be expected another chapter by tomorrow because there's this god awful boring class I have and I've been writing in that. :D**

**So…**

**Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a…you know what? You all know how to spell review because if you didn't, you don't know how to read my story. And I know you do. Don't lie. REVIEW or I will have to start threatening people…**

**--laughs evilly-- --laughs turn into coughs--**

'**Til the pop-tarts burn,**

**Abi**


	3. Life Sucks

**Hurrah for boring repetitive math class! And boring stupid Social Studies class!! Three cheers for boring teachers!! Anyway, you should all hail Panic! At The Disoc whose songs "Build God Then We'll Talk" and "Lying is the most fun a girl can have..." totally helped me write this. (If you want some inspiration: go back to chapter one and listen to "Lying is the most fun a girl can have..." while reading Anthony's POV). You should be expecting updates very often, but possibly not tomorrow. I'll see what I can do...-winkwink- Onward...**

* * *

Chapter 3  
**Anthony's POV**

"Oh jeez, Bella, I don't know how to say this…" My father started. I was listening at the door very nervously.

I was nervous because I knew his secret was finally coming, and even though I didn't have to do it, I didn't want my mother's heart to break so painfully.

"Just say it, Edward, I'm sure it can't be that bad," even though she sounded patient and sweet, I could tell she was about to use her power.

She almost never uses her power; she says it makes her feel like a slave driver.

See, my mom can bend anyone to her will, make them do anything, make them say what they're thinking, she has complete control over people-when she needs it.

I'm sure my father noticed this also, because he took a deep breath and was about to start speaking again. I braced myself for her to start screaming at him or something.

It never came.

"Okay Bella," Edward began, sighing. "Yesterday when I came home, Tanya was sitting in my room crying. I asked her what she was crying about and…Well, she wanted to be the one to tell you…" He hesitated.

"Go on, honey."

"Well she had gotten a call from Esther. Apparently, she had been to La Push because…well you know she has anger issues, "he paused, and then I suppose Mom nodded because he continued. "She got mad at her boyfriend because he cheated on her," his voice was strained.

"She was so angry, but she didn't want to break her diet or kill human. The only werewolves she knew were the ones in La Push. So she…killed the first few she saw."

Wait. This wasn't the secret my father needed to tell Mom. He was supposed to tell her that he cheated on her! He was supposed to be honest!

I heard my mom sniffle.

"Wh-who w-were they? She asked quietly.

I held on for dear life inside. I hoped so much that it was not my godfather. Not Jacob.

"Quil…and…Sam." Came my father's solemn reply. I could tell that seeing her cry was ripping out his heart. Well, if he had a working heart to rip out.

And if he hadn't already damaged it by giving it to that…blonde.

I heard my mother's dry sobbing and murmurs of depressed thoughts. I knew my mom was close to all of them. Even though I had only ever met Jacob and Embry, I could understand her sadness.

I was overjoyed that Jacob hadn't been hurt. I heard Edward try to comfort my mother. Yeah. I heard my cheating-good-for-nothing-careless-insensitive-vampire father tell me loving, sweet, caring, patient, understanding, unknowing, vampire mother that he was so sort for letting Esther run away from him, that he would never let anything hurt her again. Good line bucko, but it only works if you haven't been cuddling with some chick you said you had no interest in a day or so before.

After I heard my father say that he needed to hunt, I remembered that Mom had hunted earlier, so maybe I'd be able to tell her when he was gone. I'm so glad he can't read my mind (a trait from Bella), otherwise he would have known I was listening in on their conversation I was so opposed to, and he would have noticed me when I walked in on him and…well when I saw him cheating on the love of his…afterlife? Life? Death? Whatever you called it, he was supposed to love her for the rest of it.

I walked away from the door and back into the game room as swiftly and quietly as possible, because the only exit to my parents' room was through the door I had been standing at.

I waited a few moments until Dad…Father…Edward…good-for-nothing cheating piece of crap…left. Just to make sure he was out of hearing range.

* * *

"Hey, Mom?" I called, walking towards her bedroom because I heard rock music blaring through the speakers my…other parental figure bought her. I knew she would hear me over the music no matter how softly I talked. Her vampire sense were much better than my human sense.

I then heard the music turn off and the door open.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" She asked with red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"Well, I never got to finish what I was going to say earlier."

"Oh! That's right. Sit down and tell me." She sat on her king-size bed and patted the spot beside her.

I didn't sit. I didn't want to touch the same fabric my…sorry excuse for a father had been unfaithful on. I instead took her hand and brought her over to the couch so we could sit on undisturbed territory. She looked confused at the change.

"Mom, what I was saying earlier was that…Well…" I sighed and began.

"Yesterday when I was coming home from school I was looking for Dad and I couldn't find him. But then I heard noises coming from his bedroom," I held my arms out, signaling that it was this bedroom and not some other god-forsaken place in this house. "I came over here and I heard two names spoken...Edward and…Tanya." I said slowly.

"What?!" Mom hissed.

"Let me finish," I looked down at my hands. "When I came over here to see if what I heard was correct, I saw…him and Tanya going at it in _that_ bed, he didn't even notice me," I pointed at the bed she had previously sat on and when I looked at her face I saw a look of disgust. Disgust and Hate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Does Alice know?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so."

"Okay," she paused. "We're leaving."

"Okay," I said, understanding that there was simply no other solution for the time being.

So we packed up our things and got the heck out of the mansion my Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, their friends, and…_he _call home.

It wasn't a home. It was a house with people. Some people that loved me. Some people that loved my mom, Bella. Some people that hated us to much to care we were supposed to be their family, not their back-ups.

Life Sucks.

"Mom? Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Super 8?"

"Better than here."

* * *

**How was it? Was it what you expected? Please please please review!! I love to hear from you guys. And I have yet to have a flame! You guys rock!!**

**xoxo**

**Abi**


	4. Dear God

**So here it is, and I'm super super sorry for not updating yesterday! I had play practice and a bunch of homework. Sorry! Anyways I have a message to respond to here because this person did not leave an actual return address and then she decided to flame me. I may have given the wrong impression to you, that you can just flame me without a reason, but if you don't even leave an e-mail address or an account number, that's chicken and pathetic so here's your response, if ur reading this:**

**XA: First my story does not suck because they had a kid and Edward would never cheat on Bella, maybe you should read this chapter and find out what's been happening instead of judging my story on assumptions. so if you're reading this, you can go burn in a lake.**

**Also, to another girl who didn't leave her e-mail address but I'm not ticked at:**

**amanda: Bella was just in shock, she was being ripped apart on the inside, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Thanks for constructive criticism though!**

**And to my very favorite reviewer right now...**

**BOOKFLOWER!!: You rock so much!! You've reviewed the most I think so far! You always give me loooong and cool reviews you rule!!**

**And now the moment we've all been waiting for...**

**_Edward's POV!!_**

When I got back from hunting, I saw Alice and Rosalie in the television room dry-sobbing. When they took notice of me they gave me the meanest glares I'd ever seen.

"You!" Alice screamed, lunging at me. Rosalie held her back.

"Don't waste your time," Rosalie said coldly.

"What did I do?" I asked, completely confused as to what was going on. I looked at Alice, entering her mind. She obviously knew I was coming.

_You. Let. Her. Go. You. Worthless. Filth._ – Came her thoughts.

"I hate you!" Alice said, screaming again and again and again.

I honestly had no idea what they were talking about. Rosalie must have noticed the expression on my face.

"Bella," she hissed lethally.

"I…she…her…you…what…I?" I stuttered out. Bella was gone? Why?

"Yeah," Alice said sickly calm, advancing on me slowly. "She left and she took her son with her. She called about five minutes ago. She's at a Super 8 Motel."

"Anthony can't even stand to say the word 'dad' or 'father'," she went on. "You'd think that after all the trouble you went through, changing the mother of 14 children into a vampire because you thought an acquired power of hers could help you and Bella have a kid-"

"Her kids were all dead when I changed her! And she was dying!" I interrupted, defending my intentions.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "You'd think that after all that, you world cared about what happened to your wife and child. You disgust me. How could you even touch her? I thought you hated her. She's a stupid, peppy, conceited, bratty, blonde vampire who wants you for your looks!"

"Don't talk about Bella that way!"

"I'm not," she replied monotonously. "I'm talking about that slut you were all over. The one that provoked Bella and Anthony to leave!"

"What?"

"Tanya, you moron!"

"I was never all over Tanya!"

"Yes you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Anthony saw you! Two days ago! You're pathetic! You made me lose my best friend!" She started dry-sobbing again.

"I…never…I don't remember ever being 'all over' Tanya!"

"Save it!" Alice screamed again. As she stomped out of the room, Rosalie gave me a death glare and followed closely behind her.

Bella. Bella was gone. Gone. And I didn't even know why. If I could cry, I would be balling and sobbing right now. She wasn't going to come back on her own.

And Anthony? He couldn't even say 'dad'. If what Alice said was right, then he really needed to find out why he didn't remember anything about being 'all over' Tanya.

_I can't believe I got him to do that still! He doesn't even know! It worked even better than I thought it would…it even got Bella to leave him! I am good…oh so good…_-Came a ditzy-sounding thought from a ditzy woman. Tanya.

She was coming closer, because her thoughts of hatred towards my sweet Bella were getting louder. She entered the room and I went ballistic.

"What did you do!?"

"Why, Eddie-kins, I didn't do anything. What would even make you say something like that?"

"You made me do something that made Bella leave!"

"Why do you like her? She's using you."

"What could she be using me for? She has everything! And I wouldn't even care if she was using me, which she's not, I love her so much and I can't believe you would do something like you supposedly did just to make her leave!"

"Look…Eddie-kins, calm down…"

"Don't call me that! Tell me what you did to make her leave!" I demanded angrily.

"_I _didn't do _anything_. _You_, however, jumped me in your room when I was crying and started making out with me on your bed the second Anthony happened to be walking by and staring directly at you. Poor kid must be scarred for life…oh well." She smiled sickly sweet.

"I never jumped you, Tanya, get it out of your head. Why would I do that?"

"Because I made you."

"No you didn't."

"Guess you've never heard of my power then have you?"

"You don't have a power, Tanya."

"Wanna bet? I happen to have a power and I happen to have always had it."

"What is your so-called 'power', Tanya?"

Tanya looked at my wrist and made me lift my arm up and down. So she could control people…just like Bella?

"You're like Bella?"

"Not even close. I acquire someone's power when I touch them."

Dear God.

* * *

**Review or I'll be forced to cover you with tar so your skin cant breathe and then put feathers on you and then stick you with a lipstick wand repetitively :D I love you guys! And I love loooooong reviews!! Give me a loooooong review and u can be a character, just tell me ur name!**

**_xoxo  
_Abi**


	5. Who Would Drive A Missile?

**Hey guys I know this is short, but I had like an hour and half to write it, type it, and eat and change so be lucky I posted it!! Gotta go sleep for my early volleyball tournament tomorrow. wish us LUCK!!**

* * *

Bella's POV

Oh my God. I just left the love of my life. Granted, he didn't exactly do anything to make me want to stay but I still loved him.

My heart feels as though it's been ripped to shreds, stabbed a million times and burned to an ash. My mouth is dry and can barely speak. I can hardly handle looking at Anthony; he looks so much like his father.

Great, now I sound like one of those drunken abusive mothers you hear about on TV. I would never hurt Anthony; no matter who he looked like- just thought I'd clear that up.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Anthony?"

"Can I borrow like 5 bucks? I was gonna go down to McDonalds and get a cheeseburger for dinner."

"Yeah sure sweetie," I replied, knowing that we still had plenty of money because my job as a television screenwriter paid amazingly well and we would never be without money.

I. Can't. Believe. I. Left. Him.

He was all of me. What am I supposed to do without him? Now it's like I'm totally empty.

I screamed in agony and punched the rusty, frail motel wall. It made deep dents instead of breaking completely. What are these walls made of anyway? Jello?

Anthony's POV

I was just receiving my meal at McDonald's when I heard a loud scream from the motel a few blocks down. Mom. I grabbed the greasy bag and ran towards our room.

The door was locked, obviously, so I knocked hard.

"What!?" My mom yelled.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Oh," she said, huffing loudly and opening the door somewhat calmly. "Sorry honey."

I noticed she was crying dryly.

"Mom, I'm sorry for not telling you the minute I found out. I should have-"

"Honey," she interrupted me. "It's not your fault. It was his choice to…do what he did."

"Mom, do you think that he didn't mean to cheat, maybe? That maybe Tanya threatened him or…" I trailed off, leaving other possibilities to the imagination.

"How could she have threatened _Edward_?" And he wouldn't have cheated on me anyway. I think. He said he loved me too much. He said he would rather die than hurt me. Tanya _is_ very persistent though…"

"Mom, maybe Tanya developed a new power or something," I suggested, tying to believe it myself, although I knew my…male parental unit…for what he was- a lying, cheating, neglecting, heart-breaking scumbag.

Tanya's POV

It worked! She's gone! And it'll stay that way as long as they don't find out that the only way to burn out my power is…well, why would I tell _you_?

Either they figure that out or they kill me. I object to the third option…wait…what did I just say?

You know, some people think I'm stupid, but really it's just because I'm blonde that they think that. I mean they should all just back off. My friend, Lane, says I have the IQ of a grape…but then…grapes must be pretty smart, right?

Anyway, people call me dumb, but the dumberest people in the entire universe are those morons who drive missiles. How stupid…

* * *

**Review or I'll bite you. HAHAHAHA. trust me i am soooo hyper off of soda and I have bitten like 5 different people today.**

_xoxo  
_Abi


	6. Stupid Hormonal Teenagers

**Hey everyone! I'm ungrounded and I really want to get more reviews okay? Because I feel like I had a lot in the first chapter and only a few in chapters to come. I want at least 10 somewhat non-short reviews from 10 different people before I post the next chapter so review this time! Oh and Taylor is one of my very best friends. She's mentioned in this chapter as 'fraternizing' with the enemy so there you have it! Review! Also, I want 5 votes on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**

**I NEED ONE MORE POLL VOTE UNTIL I UPDATE, ALSO THE 6TH REVIEWER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS TO BE A SOMEWHAT-LARGISH-KINDA-CHARACTER IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT. THANKS! (also i'm sorry this isn't all that great, and it's more of a filler than anything. I haven't had much time lately but don't worry I'll be a much better writer next week or the week after that. I will keep updating though.)**

**Carlisle's POV**

My poor son. My poor daughters. My poor daughter-in-law, Bella. My poor _everyone._

We were all sitting in separate rooms of the house, mourning over Bella's departure.

Well, everyone except for Tanya and Lane. They were out clubbing or something. Whatever those teenage girls do after breaking an innocent heart.

Edward was not allowed to be near knives –or anything else with a point for that matter- and Alice was not allowed to be near Edward.

"I can't take it anymore! Alice, _why_ can't you see visions of Bella?" Yelled an angry Edward coming downstairs.

"I told you! When she turned into a vampire something tampered with my ability to see her future and now all I get is fuzzy and headache-bestowing, like a TV without a signal," Alice said shiftily and on edge, from the television room walking towards him.

"Why can't you see Anthony then?" Edward yelled.

"Because he's her son and you know he's not even supposed to exist so he's a bit jumbled to begin with. Plus, he's got your messed up genes in his brain."

"This is all your fault!" They screamed at each other at the same time.

"I can't take it anymore! I have to go make her forgive me! I have to find her! I want to rip myself to shreds and throw them into a fire for doing that to her!" He picked up his keys and ran out the door.

He was going to try to find her. We are in Alaska. She could be anywhere…

Edward's POV

I ran to my car, got in, and started driving away as fast as possible. My plan was to walk (run) into every third building I saw, read the people's minds to see if they had seen my Bella, and look desperately for her everywhere.

First stop: Fas Trip.

Thoughts started tumbling in my desperate brain.

_Never seen him before…mmm…_

_Wait, doesn't he own Seagull's convenience shop? Competition…Wait! Taylor! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!_

Ooh…yummy…I wonder if he's the model that just came for vacation…

Stupid hormonal teenagers.

I walked out of the gas station and into a Dairy Queen, then Wal-mart, then JC Penney, then Quik Trip.

_He _so_ cute! I bet I can get him to ask me out._

_Hey beautiful, how bout' I take you to that abandoned McDonald's and we can have some real fun…_

That was definitely a guy. And he was definitely looking at a brunette with topaz eyes. And that was definitely Bella.

"Bella?" I called gently, walking up to her. I stopped unnoticed when I saw a teenage boy with my hair walk up to her and put a box of cereal into her cart. Anthony.

He looked at me and I looked at him, his glare lasted a moment to last because Bella turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Anthony, go finish shopping," she commanded him, never taking her hating, boiling eyes off of me.

"But Mom-"

"No buts. Go."

"Fine." And with that, Anthony left and Bella narrowed her eyes a bit more.

"What do you want?" She was a bit on edge.

"Bella, I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have done it. I feel like killing myself every time I think of it. I feel like dying for hurting you."

"Well, you did do it. You said you loved me. You said that you cared about me, that you cared about Anthony. Was that all a joke to you? A way to pass rainy days? Well, in case this is news to you, I am not anybody's toy and neither is Anthony. We are done with you. You can have that blonde. I don't care anymore. I can barely even remember her name anymore."

"But Bella, it's not what you think! I can explain. I can-"

"Save it. You don't need to explain. I get it."

"No you don't. You see, Tanya has this power that lets her acquire other peoples powers when she touches them. She used you power on me that day."

She burst out laughing. She thought it was funny that I was literally down here on my knees begging for forgiveness. Oh well, I deserve it. Why should she believe me now?

**

* * *

**

There it is. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately, I want 10 reviews and if I get really good reviews and more than 10, I'll probably put something extra in the next chapter. But just in case, make sure you put your name (or a name you want to use) into your review. I will either pick a few names randomly or use all of them.

**To Bookflower, Lanerssr, and oOonickyoOo: you can pick a name or I'll just mention your character again. Thanks!**

**_xoxo_  
Abi**

* * *


	7. A Day In The Life of An Outcast

**Uber sorry for the wait you guys! I've got more OCs coming in this chapter, and you get to see Anthony in his own environment. I'd like to point out that the name Emma came from er...i think the first part of her e-mail address was cinbob or something (but I'm sure she's not as gossipy as this Emma is). Also, I just got finished with one of the plays I'm in, I have another one on Friday, and I have practice tomorrow and volleyball practice tomorrow. I'll probably start writing again at least after school on Thursday, so depending on if you want the chapter to be there and short or long, then you'll have to wait. I want 12 reviews and 2 more poll votes before I update again. Seriously, it;s not that hard to just go to my profile and guess. It'll take like 5 seconds. Unless you have a really slow computer in which case: sucks for you!! LMAO I love you guys!**

**Edward's POV**

"Look, Edward, we both know that she doesn't have that ridiculous ability," she said hesitantly and slowly. "And we both know that you screwed up. I've dealt with you leaving me dead, with your protective and possessive nature, with your jealousy. I find it off that after you take everything I can _possibly_ give you, you just…You were with her, Edward. Neither Anthony nor I want you here now leave!"

"Bella, I'm not lying! Please, please, please! I will never do that again! Please! Give me one more chance. I know you deserve more than me but I want you so much it hurts. I would die for you Bella. It feels like you're ripping out my heart, I love you more than...whatever this life is called, Bella."

"Edward…I can't just forgive you. I…I realize that she has more than me in the way of physical appearances. And maybe you just wanted more than what I had. But…but you didn't even tell me to leave. And we have a son! A real, living breathing human that we have produced together! You should've said something before we…well you should have said something."

"Bella, you are everything to me. I don't want Tanya! She has a power we were unaware of; Carlisle is trying to figure out how it works so he can stop it because it's to powerful. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say." I hung my head; she wasn't going to believe me.

I feel like the boy who cried wolf. I feel like a scumbag.

**Anthony's POV (And time skip to next morning)**

Yesterday my mother and I were at the store after school when he came. He thought he was going to win Mom's heart back. But she pushed him away. Although it burns my soul every time I see her as sad as this, I know it would be worse with the man that is causing her to be like this.

Today is Friday and I had called Ted last night to tell him what happened. He remembered me telling him about Tanya. I told him about all of the newly changed vampires that had entered our coven recently, Hillary, Lane, Nicole, Esther, Addy, and Emma. So yes, he knows about our family's secret.

Today I have to go to school again. School, where everyone already thinks I'm a freak and I have to pretend like my dad didn't just totally screw up a total of – hmm…Alice, Mom, Me, Rosalie, and probably the rest of the Cullen family – about eight people's lives in less than one week.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Hey Casper," Ted called out. He had given me that name once we became friends. My pale skin, bronze hair, and green eyes (or at least we think) are all the noticeable traits from my father.

"Hey Ted, did you finish our English assignment?" I hadn't, I had obviously been a bit…busy.

"Yeah, but it wasn't very hard. You could probably finish it in about 3 minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

"No prob. Listen," his voice lowered until he was whispering. " I think maybe you should go and live with someone else for a while. Maybe I could come with you, but I really think Bel- your mom," he corrected himself, "needs to be alone to think things through. Do you know anywhere where you could go for a while?"

I hadn't really thought of it that way. Maybe he was right…my godfather, Jacob, would probably be okay with me living there for a while.

"Yeah, maybe my godfather," I said as we continued down the school hallway towards History.

"The…er…doggish one?" Ted asked.

"That's him," I replied. Going to see him would be pretty fun and maybe Mom and…that man would have things worked out by the time I got home.

Who am I trying to kid? They were never going to get back together and I needed to face it. But I'm only 13…aren't I supposed to have dreams and ambitions to?

Ugh. History, English, Science, Math…and so on. I had a boring day ahead of me…

Well, at least it would have been boring if miss 'chatty Kathy' (literally, her name is Katherine) hadn't been listening in on my conversation with Ted this morning and told everyone what happened.

But she did, and now I have to deal with the annoying questions all day. Can't people just keep their mouths shut? Don't they realize that I don't want to talk to them?

I hate people. I hate the entire human race. Well, Mom and Ted are an exception.

"Hey Teddy bear…" A girl whispered to Ted, obviously trying to be seductive (can we say…awkward).

"Hey, did you hear that Kadyn had to go home early today because apparently she was caught making out with Josh?" Ted said, mocking her annoying voice while trying to be gossipy.

"Really? She did? Are you sure? I have to go tell everyone!" And with that, Emma ran off.

See, Kadyn was one of the vilest, cruelest, most hideous, and most _popular_ people you will ever meet. Josh was an art nerd. How funny.

"I can't believe she is that stupid," I said.

"I can," said a voice behind me. I turned to see that it was a girl about my age; she was probably fairly new here.

"Oh hey. I didn't see you there."

"Well, yeah…I am behind you," she said sarcastically.

"Right. You new here?"

"I've been here for about a month now. This school is so freaking big though, you almost never see the same people again. Unfortunately for me, Emma and Kadyn are people I see. Again. And again. And again…"

"Yeah, they're pretty annoying."

"Yeah, I've noticed that a lot of people are, but not you. You haven't asked me one time why the ends of my hair are purple, or why I have a nose ring. There _must_ be something wrong with you."

Her hair was purple? She had a nose ring? Oh I suppose she does…I didn't notice. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of violet I had ever seen, they were captivating all of my attention.

"I didn't notice," I said as I continued to stare intently into her eyes while continuing our conversation.

She laughed.

"You actually are very different. My name's Adria by the way. Is you friend that was here a minute ago as nice as you?"

"Yeah…but he's not near as charming." I joked.

"You are a very charming person. Sit with me at lunch? Not many people want to be seen with a freak," She said without an ounce of shame. I liked this girl, she wasn't afraid of being shunned.

"Of course. Ted and I usually sit outside at the smaller table near the window closest to the door to the Science room."

"Um…How about I meet you at the cafeteria door and then I don't have to try to pretend that I understand anything you just said?" She asked with a smile.

"Sounds good. See you then." I ended our conversation as I started walking towards the Science building. Today we were learning about fish. Just like last year. And the year before, and the year before…Anyone else noticing a pattern?

"Oh Tony, did your mom really walk out on your dad because he was a drug dealer and he was so drunk one day that he started to abuse her?" One girl asked with a curious and sympathetic voice.

"My name is Anthony, not Tony, and no she did not."

"But Kat said that-"

"Well it's my family, I think I would know if that had happened."

"Oh okay…" she said, a bit disappointed.

Science was a blur, as I said, we had learned this stuff for many years, so it was easy.

Walking out of the jam-packed classroom, I thought of Adria. I had known her for, what? An hour or so, and I still liked her a lot. She was different from everyone else who had shunned me once I became friends with Ted, a dork.

I might have even thought about asking her to the dance our pathetic little school is having in two weeks. But love lives aren't going so well in my family at the moment, and so I don't think I could handle one myself.

As I neared the two large doors leading to the full cafeteria, I saw Adria walking up to me.

"Hey Anthony! I saw Ted and so I started talking to him. He's really funny, and nice. I don't get why people write him off as a dork just because he's smart. He's probably a really great friend to have," she said, motioning towards Ted, who was slowly following behind her.

"Yeah, well, middle-school is like that. It sucks. But at least we have each other. And now I guess we have you," I replied with a cheery smile.

She returned my smile.

"Do you want to come over later? Anthony and I always have a movie night on Friday nights. Tonight it's at my house. Usually he comes over and we order pizza and watch movies and stuff. You can spend the night to if you want," Ted offered.

"Sounds so much better than what I had planned," she replied with relief.

"What did you have planned?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing." We all laughed and ate our lunch, while talking about what movies to rent tonight. I love my friends. Plural. Dose. Deux. Due. Zwei. Twee. TWO! As in: I have more than just Ted now, I have Adria.

School was good. Lunch was good. Friends are good. How's Mom? How's home? How's the other half of my life?

* * *

**Aww how cute. Anyways, send me your name and you can be an OC. Love you guys! Remember: LOOOOOOONG REVIEWS!**

_xoxo  
_**Abi**

**PS: I want to thank my new beta, EdwardAddict, even though she didn't beta this chapter because I wanted it up ASAP and I wan't sure how long she would take. So she'll start with the next chapter. (Go read the prank wars and strike up the band and secrets made secrets told, i wrote part of SMST!!, cuz they're freaking awesome. Along with all of herother stories of course, those are just the only ones I can think of. cya**

* * *


	8. Burned

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update but it really made me impatient once I got like 12 reviews in like a day and none any other time. But it's all good. Don't forget my poll! This chapter is unedited because I got soooo impatient, but I might post the edited one later. Love yas!**

**Anthony's POV**

Adria is going over to Ted's house tonight for a movie night. This is going to be a little awkward…but it'll be so much fun! Ted and I haven't ever had an actual girl friend.

We may have to 'girl-down' the movie, but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would be afraid of scary movies. But maybe we won't be able to have the sugary snacks we always eat…although she doesn't seem like a girl who watches what she eats, even though she's definitely not overweight…

Am I supposed to be this frazzled?

I can't start liking her as more than a friend because I don't want to hurt her like my…biological paternal parent hurt my mom. But…it's hard…

**Edward's POV**

Tonight's the night I'm going to make it up to Bella. Tonight is the anniversary when I first told her I love her. Tonight is the night a certain vampire is going to eat her words.

Tonight, Tanya is going to learn that you can't taunt fire without getting burned.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed.

Tonight was the night Edward and I first said we loved each other.

Tonight, I am going to sit - at our new room in a 5 star hotel that we rented last night (I got tired of used sheets and a dirty bathroom) – on the couch with a pint of Ben & Jerry's Half Baked ice cream and cry. I'm turning into that person I swore I would never be again.

I'm turning into my dead self.

The one I left behind when Edward came back.

The one that wants revenge, because he left me again.

Adria's POV

I am super excited! Tonight I'm going over to Anthony's friend's house. U think his name was Ted.

I still can't believe that his mom is letting him have a girl spend the night (not that we were going to do anything bad, you perv!).

I wish my dad were like that.

I wish my dad didn't smack me every time I did something wrong.

He's never hurt me bad enough to give any permanent injuries, just bad enough to land me in the hospital once or twice.

It's not really his fault though. He had a friend who would spike the water jug at work, so he would come home drunk.

After a few weeks of that, he started to drink after work as well. He would come home after 8, after I had already made and eaten dinner by myself (yes, I have made meals by myself since I was eight) and be so mad that my mother divorced him.

When I was five because I saw him repetitively with other women every week, and I told my mom, Melissa. She believed me because she had noticed that he had been acting strangely the past few months, so she spied on him one week and saw him with a skanky blonde. After that, she divorced him.

She left me here with him because he had a well-paying job and she was only a teacher, so she couldn't support me as well as she wanted to.

I don't go a day without wishing she had taken me with her. She has never written or called, and I haven't seen her since I was five.

I have no idea where she is right now; she could be dead for all I know. She could be living Paris with a French artist making billions every year while I'm stuck in an abusive home here in Alaska. Couldn't tell ya.

Anthony and Ted are two of the nicest people I've ever met. They're so amazingly cool with being social outcasts. Some people are really stupid; they judged two of the best people at Denali Middle School.

Anthony is like someone I've never met before; he's real. Not superficial real, _real_ real.

Besides that, he's smart, funny, and totally cute.

He only needs one more thing and he'd be perfect.

**Edward's POV**

I walked upstairs and saw Tanya sitting on my bed. Too, too perfect.

"Hey Eddy Bear, you wanted to see me?" She asked in a slightly suggestive tone.

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

"Oh Eddy Bear! I knew you'd come around. That Belinda girl was no good! She was evil and she only wanted you for your money!"

Her name was _Bella_. Not _Belinda_, _Bella_. I wanted to rip Tanya's hair out but I knew I had to be patient; there would be time.

"Well let's get going then," I said, gesturing towards the door.

She stood up and walked down the hallway in front of me, looking back and giggling a few times. I think she may have a mental disease.

**20 minutes later**

The car ride with Tanya was an endless episode of her telling me how awful 'that Belinda girl' is.

I was ready to kill her, but she needed to suffer so I couldn't kill her.

"All right, we're here," I said, stopping the car and getting out in the parking lot of the hotel Bella was staying at. It had taken me 7 hours to finally track down where she was staying.

After we entered the lobby and were standing at the front desk, Tanya said something I had an anticipated.

"We're not just going out for dinner, are we? We're staying here. I knew you'd realize how badly you need me," she giggled. "Well in that case…I have to go put on some lip gloss, I'll be right back sweetie." She walked away.

The clerk came up to me after I rang the bell and asked if we needed a room, I told him we were just here to see a friend and asked which room Bella Cullen was staying in.

"Okay, hold on one moment and I'll have her room number…hmm…it seems that there is no one here by that name."

It couldn't be. This was the hotel; I knew it was. Then I had a terrible thought.

I swallowed painfully.

"Bella Swan?" I said quietly, he looked back down and typed her name in.

"Room 413." She used her maiden name; she hated me that much.

Tanya came back into the room with globs of mascara stuck to her eyelashes and about an inch of lipstick on, I could've gagged.

"All right, I already paid for the room, let's get going," I told her.

"Okay, sweetie!" She yelled, following me ignorantly into the elevator.

When we arrived at Bella's door, I knocked, and Tanya was to stupid to realize that in order for me to knock and the door be opened, there had to be someone inside.

"Edward? And Tanya? Seriously! Just go away!"

"Sorry, no can do Bella, you need to know the truth," I refused her wishes and came inside, knowing full well that she could force me back outside. She didn't and I pushed my way inside her room dragging a resisting Tanya by her wrist.

I sat Tanya down on the couch and told Bella to use her power to keep her there, and to my surprise, she did and turned to me.

"I'm waiting, Edward. And this has better be good."

"Why don't you ask Tanya exactly what happened that day?" I asked.

Bella turned to Tanya and asked her what had happened.

"I made Edward kiss me!" She blurted out. "NO! Why isn't my power working? I possess your power because I touched you!"

I laughed. "That's just it, you lose your power if someone uses their power against you and you have already used their power."

"How did you figure that out?" She snapped.

"I'm smarter than I look," I turned to Bella and she seemed to be gasping.

"Bella?"

"She…she…God! I hate that stupid slut! I am going to kill you! You…you…Agh!!" She screamed at Tanya. She lunged for her and I held her back.

"Hun, no one deserves to die because of their stupidity, it's not right. We'll just send her to Africa or something so she'll never bother us again."

"Fine…" Bella mumbled.

And so, the princess fell dramatically into the prince's welcoming arms and cried dryly while the prince soothed her. The wicked witch had been foiled...

XOXO  
Abi


	9. Do Doooo Do Doo

**Alright guys, you can all thank 4everbellaxedward for sending me a review that I counted as 6 (lol) because it was so heartfelt. I love you guys but I get impatient sometimes. SORRY!! Hope you likey!!**

**Adria's POV**

I grabbed my duffel bag and ran to the door once I heard the doorbell ring; I had called Anthony and asked if his mom could pick me up.

See, I didn't want my dad driving me because my dad thinks I'm staying over at a friend's house, which I am…but my dad automatically assumed it was another girl. You really don't want to see my dad when he thinks he's been lied to.

Also, you've never seen my dad's drunk driving. It would probably be better to let a paralyzed person drive, and you can never be positive if he's drunk or not.

"Hey Anthony," I said while following him to his mom's sleek black SUV. "What movie are we watching?"

"Hey Adria. Ted and I were thinking either "I Know What You Did Last Summer" or "One Missed Call". Opinion?" He asked while we were getting in the car.

"The second one. I've see "I Know What You Did Last Summer" like a million times."

"Yeah so have I. Ted just wanted to see it because he just read the book and he hasn't seen it."

Have you ever had that feeling where you're just like…totally blissful? I haven't.

Not until right now, anyway. It's totally perfect. I have friends. I have people that will probably care about me for a while. Pure heaven.

**Anthony's POV**

Ted and I told Adria to turn the TV on and get to the DVD menu while we got the snacks and changed into our pajamas. We popped some popcorn, grabbed a few bags of chips, gallon of ice cream, 12 pack of Coke, and a few Hershey bars. She's going to think we're total pigs.

"Hey Ted! Where's the remote?" Adria yelled from the basement TV lounge.

"It's on top of the couch arm!" He shouted back.

"Thanks!"

Ted and I grabbed our nightshirts and shorts and raced to the bathroom. I won.

After we got all of the food we needed and our pajamas were on, we headed back into the room and saw Adria lying on the couch with plaid green pants and a black t-shirt on. She saw the food we had in our hands and immediately smiled.

"What? No Twizzlers?" She asked.

"Mom forgot to buy them last time she was at the store," Ted explained jokingly.

"I see…"

"So are you guys ready for the scaaaaaaary movie?" Adria asked with an eerie voice.

"Oh yeah!" Ted screamed on the top of his lungs. We all cracked up.

"It's okay, Adria, you can hold my hand if you get too scared," I said jokingly. I wondered if she actually would hold my hand.

We all jumped on various couches and Adria pressed play.

**90 minutes later**

Adria turned out to be a very fun person to watch scary movies with. Every five seconds she would make a funny comment about the movie. Once, she snuck up behind Ted and when they showed a picture of a phone in a very suspenseful moment, she sang the ring (Do Doooo Do Do). We were laughing so hard when he screamed that we had to pause the movie for a few minutes.

"Okay guys it is officially 9:30. What do we do now?" Adria asked.

"Well usually Anthony and I talk about girls but you probably wouldn't want to talk about that…" Ted explained with a testing tone to his voice.

"He's joking," I quickly told Adria, who had been holding her breath.

She laughed.

"So…wanna play a game?" She asked.

"What kind of game?" I queried.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dude! Last time we played that Anthony made me run up and down the streets singing American Idiot with a towel wrapped around my neck! No freaking way!"

"Oh c'mon you have to play! Please? For me?" Adria batted her eyelids jokingly and Ted blushed.

"Whatever but I refuse to eat anything inedible."

"Deal!" Adria squealed.

"Okay Dri if-" I started.

"Dri?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah…like a nickname?" No one had ever called her that before?

"I like it!" She said and smiled. "Go on."

"Well if you're so high and mighty, why don't you go first? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," her tone was daring itself, as if challenging me to pick something she wouldn't do.

"Okay…I dare you to…call your dad and ask him if the refrigerator's running." The moment I said that, her eyes plunged into about 10 shades darker then they were.

"Um…I don't know guys maybe we shouldn't play this. Do you like Monopoly?"

"Dri? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to play anymore," she answered, turning her head.

"Dri, come on you can tell us. It can't be that bad," Ted pried, curious now as well.

She gulped. "Swear not to tell?" We nodded eagerly.

"Okay…" She lifted up her left pants leg. Her skin was hardly peach or tan or pale. It was purple, and blue, and black, and brown.

Then she pulled her shirt up a little bit to reveal the same hand-shaped bruises, then her other pants leg.

Oh. My. God.

"What happened?" Ted and I both asked, unbelieving.

And then her tears came flowing out of her eyes like heavy rain.

**THE END**

**Just kidding, but I seriously did think about it. LOL I'm not that mean...tune in next time. Review or you shall all perish!! MWUHAHAHA**

**xoxo  
Abi**


	10. Let The Flames Begin

All right guys...there's a rather large surprise at the end of this chapt-DON'T LOOK-er. Also, if any of you are Maximum Ride fans as well as Twilight, check out my BRAND NEW STORY called Missing. Also I want nice, long reviews.

**And EdwardAddict recently tried something, she had a contest on whoever had the best flame got to basically make up a story plot and she would write it. I think that's a pretty good idea, so I hope it's okay for me to use it. I want FLAMES people. I want to feel the HEAT!! I want to know what you think of this story...I want to know what you think of my writing...I WANT FLAMES!! Okay? I don't want those little ones that just say "this sucks," I want long, descriptive ones. Why do you hate my story? What do you hate about my writing? My plot? My humor? What is it that sucks about me??**

Bella's POV

Edward was telling the truth.

Edward was telling the truth.

Edward was telling the truth.

Oh. My. God. I am such a terrible person! I can't believe I didn't believe him when he told me that it wasn't his fault. I can't believe I didn't trust him over Tanya. Er…bad choice of words.

"Um…Hello? I'm still here you freaking bi--!" I heard Tanya yell at Edward and I who were standing comfortably in each other's arms.

"Well, then leave," Edward replied without turning towards her.

"Fine! I will! I hate you Belinda!" Edward was right in front of her holding her wrists against the door.

"Her. Name. Is. Bella." He snarled at her.

"Cullen…Bella Cullen," I added quickly, I saw the biggest smile pop up on his face. He took his hand off of her right wrist and reached for his cell phone in his pocket. I held Tanya against the door with my controlling power and he let go with his other hand while dialing after he realized she wasn't going to be moving anytime soon with my controlling her.

"Hey Emmett? Yeah can you do me a favor?" He said once Emmett picked up his phone.

"Thanks, okay one sec." He turned to me, said he'd be right back and walking into the room Anthony had been sleeping in. I decided to use the time to torment a certain vampire with the most obnoxious voice and conceited personality.

"So Tanya…How are things with you and Edward?" I asked her while slamming her down on the ground.

She grumbled.

"What was that? Not so good? Oh well I'm sorry to hear that," I replied sarcastically and pushed her into a wall.

"I can't believe he loves you. There's nothing special about you! You have the most plainest brown hair I've ever seen and your pores are disgusting. You look like one of my friend's kid's Barbie dolls. She cut her hair terribly, and it looks just like yours. And--" I cut her off by slamming her repetitively into the table in the mini-kitchen.

"At least I don't look like I was just pole dancing at some club in Vegas."

Then Edward walked into the room and laughed when he saw me pushing her into the table.

"I'm not sorry to say we're never going to see you again Tanya."

"And…why…is…that?" She asked between shoves.

"Well see, Emmett just signed you up for the military."

"But I'm not 18! Ha, you're stupid plan didn't work."

"You are now."

"I can just kill the military…"

"And then you will be the Volturi's problem, not mine."

Tanya screamed and I made my power control it into a soft whimper.

"Come on, Tanya, we have to go now. Your plane leaves in three hours."

"What am I supposed to do for three hours?" She asked sweetly, because I was using my power to control her emotions. Instead of feeling anger, she was feeling happiness.

"Read a magazine," I replied, making her mind believe that she needed to get into a cab, go to Juneau Airport, and confirm her application to the army.

Finally, Edward and I were alone. We ran, human speed, up the steps to my hotel room.

"Come in, Bella _Cullen_. I believe we may have let the time get away from us. Do you know what today is?" He asked formally, while opening the door.

"Why, dear, dear husband, I do believe that it's the anniversary of us proclaiming our love for each other," I replied with the same formal tone. I walked inside, turned around, and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards me as I walked backwards. He shut the door with his foot and pushed the lock with the tip of his shoe.

We walked into the bedroom…

And let me tell you, it was a good thing Anthony was at a friend's house.

Adria's POV

They wanted to know, so I showed them, and I told them. I told Ted and Anthony the entire story of my miserable life. I let sobs be ripped from my chest.

"Remember, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," they nodded gently, eyes still as wide as dinner plates. "Are your parents home, Ted?"

"No, they always go out when I have Anthony over for a movie night."

"Do they know I'm here?" I asked.

"Yep, they were cool with it," he replied.

"Okay…just making sure." Really, it was because I didn't want anyone else to hear me crying, because then there would be questions about _why_ I was crying, and I couldn't answer them.

"Look…Adria…" Anthony started. "I—We really do care about you. I—We" he corrected again, "don't think you should go back home to your father."

"Ha! I've been trying to 'not go home to my father' but it never really works. There's this law about me being a minor and him being my legal and biological guardian and/or parent," I said with a sweetly sarcastic voice.

"But there's also this law about child abuse – it's against it," he replied.

"Look, Anthony, my dad is a very important businessman, no one would believe my word over his. I promise you that."

"Adria, you can't go back home to someone like that!" Anthony yelled at me, standing up. I stood up to face him

"Where else am I supposed to go?" I yelled right back.

His face suddenly turned horrified, I'm not sure if it was because he had just come to the realization that I couldn't go anywhere else, or if it was because I had just yelled at him.

"You can stay with my mom and I," He suggested. That was actually a considerable idea. A mom. I've never actually met a real mother – not my own, I've never had any friends before this. Although, I remember having a pregnant babysitter when I was six. She was seventeen.

"Um…" I replied dumbly.

"Adria, I know my mom will be okay with it, and your own house isn't safe," he answered my silence.

"Uh…yeah, okay," I agreed.

* * *

**The End.**

Let the flames begin! lol that's a song by paramore...

XOXO  
Abi


	11. AN 2

**All right guys, here it is. I can't post ANYTHING in the sequel until I have my own story, a novel, completely thought out. So...I'm gonna need you all to help me out with something...I need cliches. I need LOTS of them...LOTS!! Don't worry they're not for any of my fanfictions -those will always be original- they are actually for my book. So...if I don't get enough cliches, it's going to be an even LONGER time before I can write the 1st chapter to the sequel. Sorry, now give me cliches!! LoL...Seriously.**

XOXO  
_A b i_


	12. SEQUEL!

**Okay you guys, I just posted the first chapter for the sequel, and it has...ZIPOLA hits!! I posted it about 6 hours ago and gosh darn it! lol I'm just not used to that, I thought my inbox would be full of alerts and favorites and reviews and PMs and such...but NOOO I got nothen. Nothen at all. After I made my mother smack me, drank 3 glasses of soda, and danced around to The Spill Canvas JUST for you guys...I get nothing. Empty. Void. AWFUL!!**

**Okay I'm better now. But seriously. I thought it was actually pretty good. It's pretty long too, it's my longest post yet. And it's good. So on with the reviews!!**

Til The Poptarts Burn.  
_A b i_


	13. Reviewing Puppets

**Hey you guys! I just noticed how many people have an ENTIRE chapter dedication to their reviewers! You know what? I don't know why they're so grateful for their reviewers, nobody's reviewers could be as awesfanschmastic as mine!! So...here's your reviewing puppets chapter. And yes, I do realize that you aren't really puppets. And no, I do not know why I called you puppets. lol.**

**Omg I just started to realize how long this is going to take me. Crap. Oh well, you guys are worth it...**

**Okay I FINALLY finished, it took me about 2 hours...I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!**

**People who reviewed once:**

utmy123

isabel-b

Naomi

CrystalbladeWarrior

indigenousbleu

Noonie93

iDanax

mndlrn (Okay, my theory is that your real name is Amanda Lauren...am I right?)

XA (sigh you were the first flame I had! Although it was realy only half correct and the other half was ignorance showing through, it still made me sad :( oh well. At least I was later redeamed!)

AR (I'm assuming you and XA are one in the same, please tell me if you are not)

pink fish

Tira Archer

EDWARD.anthony.massen.CULLEN. (lol you misspelled mason)

Night-Escence

J'adore Edward

Dizzle (freaking COOL name!)

laughingsocks (no words for how awesome your name is)

Ari-Moon

chocolatetease

cullengirljustine

daniela1417

starbright37

Steph

Fall Down Again Bella

stupid shiny volvo owner 19

RENt Head-A Guardian ANgel

ILoveTwilight4Ever

EruthiadwenGreenleaf (how did you come up with your name?)

Edwardsmine95

KrystalCullen

twilight00lurver

Shadowgurl9

bellacullen4eva

Sarah

Mrs.SarahCullen

**People who reviewed twice:**

Mirrorbay2000 (who I really thought reviewed more than that... oh well, she was my beta for most of this, even though I always got preoccupied before I fixed the chapters...)

_x3baka_ (i can't get this thing to make her name unitalicized, so lucky you, you're special lol)

floratencha

darklover101

edwardandbellabelongtogether

4everbellaxedward

Cassie Cullen0094

vampirewannabe24

**People who reviewed three times:**

xXxElianexXx

usaprincess242

bushywindkangaroo (the weirdest name I've seen. ever. you were a flamer...but from what I can tell, I've been redeamed...)

i love hershey

MellaMarie

pupandleechlvr123

**People who reviewed four times:**

Siaftza

**People who reviewed five times:**

LJane

undeniableblodlust

Traviesa

**People who reviewed six times:**

miharu365(who I spent fifteen minutes just staring at the name trying to figure out what it meant, and I still haven't come to a conclusion)

Amanda Hold.

Music ADD (I think I suffer from that...)

QuietReader421

**People who reviewed seven times:**

Lannerssr

**People who reviewed eight times:**

Cazaletta (Who apparently decided to stop reviewing after chapter 8 :( )

EdwardAddict (who is too amazing to put into words)

Bookflower

**People who reviewed nine times:**

oOonikkyoOo (Thanks!! You rock!!)

barbiedoll123 (who wrote the shortest reviews, but in the end, it's about equal to write short reviews for 9 chapters or write long reviews for 3 chapters, so you still rock!!)

**I personally have to thank Mirrorbay, Cazaletta, and, of COURSE, Bookflower! Who were pretty much the most awesfanshmastic reviewers I could ask for. Thanks you guys!**

**And my friend Taylor, for telling off my story. I'm sorry I haven't written your story yet!!**

Til the poptarts burn.

_A b i_


	14. Seriously?

**Do you guys have an issue with actually reading the sequel to this story? I realize I probably sound whiny, but it's very important to me to have my story read and reviewed, I'm writing individual works and I need to know what people think of my writing and of my story. C'mon, just put Healing Bruises on alert or something. I'm a little tired of never getting reviews. I just posted 2 chapters in 2 days after a few months of abandoning it, don't I deserve something? Bookflower? Taylor (yes you!)? Lane? Esther? Melissa? You are OCs in it, and I've been putting you in it a lot. Are you people even reading it? Oh well, just please, I'm in a very unhappy stage because of family issues and writing is my escape. Without feedback, I don't know what I'll do...**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_Abi_


End file.
